


Im Thinkin D'arbys

by GeekyAfakasi



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Food, Gen, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyAfakasi/pseuds/GeekyAfakasi
Summary: Mr. D'arby wants to go to arby's oneshot.





	Im Thinkin D'arbys

**Author's Note:**

> For my fuitolicious Fruity friend.

Hungry and full of lifes mysteries, D'arby grumbled to himself about how he had been gambling for far too long with eating at the royalty of all beef on a bun. It was time to make a switch in his diet so those Junior Bacon Cheese Whoppers wouldn't put out his figure. 

He was driving to who knows where in the middle of Nevada when he looked up to see odd mesmorizing lights above a crimson sign shaped like Hol Horses Hat.. Could it be? He pulled over to the side of the empty desert road to check and oh.. It was.

Never in his life had he yearned for a sandwich smothered tenderly in melted cheddar cheese sauce. Suddenly vivid images of himself lathering his baby smooth biceps and triceps in the yellow goop, running his hands up through his black locks and massaging his scalp.. Soaking his pains away in a bubbly bath of cheese sauce and curly fries. 

"Terence.." he said to himself, grasping at his own chest with a fistful of shirt. A small bead of sweat trickled down from his forehead to his chin, before splashing on to the driving wheel. 

He let himself catch his breath, as it had gone rampant, his heart the sound of drums, growing louder and louder.

"I'm... I'm thinking Arby's." he finally choked out, quickly pulling his car in to drive, tires squealing as he revved his engine and slammed on the gas.  
"I'm thinking Arby's!!!" he cheered repeatedly, driving towards the heavenly restaurant, never to actually reach his destination. It was sad, really, how a man could dream something so unequivocally beautiful, only to have it shattered before it even began. 

On and on Terence D'arby drove to reach the beckoning sign, the car forever excellorating, the distance never closing.


End file.
